Diane
Diane Fong one the Main Protagonists of the Forgotten Dimension. She was a minor Antagonist in the Dimension Saga, later turned into a Supporting Character and now a Main Protagonist. She is was the Sister of Ashley Quad before her death. She is like Ash but more "mature". She is the Oldest out of her Sister and Brother. She is in a relationship with Ace Quad. Appearance/Personality Diane acts more Mature and more reasonable to any one, She is more of a less Suicidal Type Girl, than Ash. She is a Kind Hearted, Caring girl that can turn into a bloody murder with the Force or a Lightsaber. She can use the Dark Side with Anger and Disgust, But above from that, She can be a loveable Character with a story with her. She wears a standard Human clothes, but then turns into a Quad Knight Clothes. Early Life Life in the Kingdom was hard. She is the oldest out of three. She was given hints that she was not looked apon from King George. George instead looked at Ash and raped her, from what Diane Said. George seems that he caused Diane to go Evil and become the Identity of Dark Ash, but didn't happen since she was just a teenager. She did went to school and was taught all the spells from her Mother. Diane later recalls that George wasn't really like a father but more like a Boss. George then went on and made plans on Ash to make her as a Sex Slave and reproduce as many children as she can. Diane then noticed the problem and left the kingdom, but She left while the Quad-Hybrid War is going on. George then controls Diane and brainwashes her into Dark Ash, a evil soul that will destroy Digs and the Quad Order, She later went into the Galaxy and expanded her new Empire. The Dark Ash Empire Dark Ash then went on and created the Dark Ash Empire which the Capital was located somewhere in the Planet 20-30 region. She then set out plans to destroy Earth (Planet 3 Solar System) But she was then defeated by Digs, Old Digs, Issac, and Ash. The Return of Diane After the battle, Diane reclaims her body and sees her Sister now in love with Digs. The three then lived in Digs' Castle which she stayed for three or four months. Ash then became suspicious that Digs has feeling on Diane than Ash. Digs then made a solid point saying that Ash and him are going to get married at some point in the future. Diane then leaves Earth to live with her Grandma on Planet 15. Dave's Empire Vs. The Quad Knight Order Diane was not yet known on what she's doing during the conflict with Digs' Quad Order against Dave's Empire. Diane then went into Digs' Funeral where she says sorry to Ash, Alexa, and Elijah, Diane then left possible back to Planet 15 with her grandmother. After the Death of Ash and Digs, Diane was sad about their deaths but moved on in the comin years. Yet she explained that it's weird without them. The Forgotten Dimension Story Line Fifty Years Later.. After the Death of Digs (The Last Quad Knight) and Ash, the Galaxy moans their death even with Digs' death due of him being the Galaxy's only hero now dead. The Empire has taken most of the Planets that the Galaxy holds. This has spawned the War of the Resistance and the Dave's Empire. Diane was living at Planet 15 with her husband Ace. The Couple were on Bed talking about having children and how Ace is ready to be a parent and has plans of giving the child for training by Digs but he's dead. Diane then agrees with having a child but was a bit meh on the Quad Training since the Order has layed rest by the Death of Digs. Diane then gets a call saying that Ace has to report to the Empire. The Couple then went into the Empire's main ship and were noticed by General Leonel. Escaping to Earth New Foes After the interrogation with Leonel, Diane and Ace left the Empire's ship and landed on Earth. Elijah then decided to take them into The First House Digs and Ash owned together. The House was abounded, nothing but dust and destruction. Elijah then said that his room and Digs' room are in perfect condition. Elijah, Diane and Ace then looked around the house for any left behind of Digs before his Death. The trio then found a Basement of Digs' Personal things before his death. Diane and Ace later grabbed his two lightsabers and they explore. The two then find the Temple of Dave. Dave's spirit then began his manipulation on Diane, by being on her head like he did with Issac, Digs and Ash begging her to make her return. Diane refuse and walks away grabbing Digs' Books and run off. Empire troopers appear and raid the house. Ace and Diane left the house in time and went to the ship and are going to Planet 5. Planet 5 Having Kids. Once Ace and Diane landed on Trivia * Diane is the Oldest * Diane was going to be the Queen of the Hybrid, but Tension of the King and Ash rose. * Diane did turned evil. * Diane did fought Digs and Ash * Diane does know the Ways of the Force * Diane did used the Dark Side by accident * Diane can be dangerous * Diane is more mature than her Sister. * Diane is married to Ace. * Diane gave birth to twins, Charlie and Ashley. * It could be possible, Diane's name could be similar to Digs, for example, Ace is like Ash, and Diane is like Digs. * Diane does has a criminal Record of the Galaxy * Diane is having the same nightmares as of Ash. * Diane is a good fighter. Criminal Record # 'Murder- '''Diane killed a few people when she turned into 'DARK ASH'. But after Dark Ash was gone, she proceed to kill, Empire's Soldiers and Leonel. # '''Bounty-' Diane (along with Ace) has a bounty of $4 Trillion Dollars, for Dead or Alive by the Empire. # 'Treason-' Diane did left her kingdom out of fear of George rapping her, but she was assumed to betray the Kingdom. The Good Guys